harry potter and the orbs of power parts 1-14
by Leo Lion
Summary: its my first fan fic. please read and review and i know it sucks but read it anyway


Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 1  
  
Harry was doing his divination homework in the library one day when he saw a book called the orbs of power. He thought this book was about crystal balls so he picked it up and started reading it. It was not about crystal balls. This is what it said:  
  
There are 4 orbs of power hidden in hogwarts. Each of them was created by one of the four founders. None of the founders knew about the other three and all of them thought there was only one in the universe. Now each of the founders told Leo Lion the first student of hogwarts about their orbs. Now only one person knew about all four of the orbs and he decided to make a book about them. This is the book.  
  
All the orbs had the same power but different kinds of that power. The power will not be said in this book. Well each of the founders hid their orbs behind the fireplace in their towers. Now when one of the secret passages ways is opened (you will find out how to open them later in this book) there are two things in the passageway, which are the orb and instructions on how to use it.  
  
Now only a true person of that house can use the orb. If anyone else tries they will suffer. If you want to find out more read on but beware if you read on you might not be able to stop and you might suffer greatly for it.  
  
After he read the first page of the book Harry decided to talk to his best friends Ron and Hermione.  
  
That is the end of part one.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 2  
  
When Harry reached the common room neither Ron Nor Hermione was there. When he asked Fred and George they told him his friends were in the kitchen getting a snack. After getting to the kitchen he found them easily because there were a lot of houselves around them getting them stuff.  
  
After getting rid of the houselves and having some food to eat Harry told Ron and Hermione about the book and showed it to them.  
  
Hermione: Well you know what you should do right.  
  
Harry: no  
  
Hermione: you should give that book to Professor Dumbledore  
  
Ron: what are you crazy?  
  
Ron: Harry you should read on and get the power  
  
Hermione: but if anyone but a true gryffendor tried to get it that person would suffer greatly  
  
Ron: But Harry is a true gryffendor. He pulled the ruby sword out of the sorting hat remember and he is the bravest person in gryffendor.  
  
Harry: Um can I say something?  
  
Ron: sure  
  
Hermione: yes  
  
This is the end of part two  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 3  
  
Harry: I decided that we should take the chance and read the rest of the book  
  
Hermione: The book might be enchanted. At least let me ask some people and read some other books to find out more about the orbs and this Leo Lion.  
  
Harry: Ok but I really want to read this book so do it as fast as possible. Are you ok with that Ron?  
  
Ron: hmmm yes I am  
  
  
  
In a couple of days Hermione told he other two that she wanted to talk to them about the book and they decided to meet in the common room at midnight.  
  
When they all got there Hermione told them what she had found out.  
  
Hermione: No one not even Professor Binns has heard of the orbs of power although Professor Trelayny said they are "very evil objects" after looking in her crystal ball. As for Leo Lion he was the first student of hogwarts and also the first headmaster. He was a Gryffendor but all of the founders liked him even Slytherin. He was very skilled at magic. He has only one descendent. His decedents name is also Leo Lion and he goes to a school called starlight academy. He is the only lead we have to the orbs except for the book.  
  
Harry: Why doesn't Leo Lion go to hogwarts?  
  
Hermione: I guess he wasn't accepted.  
  
Harry: I can't send Hedwig because she is delivering a letter to Sirus.  
  
Ron: I'll send Pig just to get rid of him.  
  
Harry: Ok I'll write the letter in the morning.  
  
So they all went to sleep. In the morning Harry had to go to class so he didn't write the letter. Right before potions class he started the letter.  
  
Dear Leo Lion,  
  
I want to speak to you about your ancestor Leo Lion the first student of hogwarts. Some of my friends and I have found out that he knew about some secret objects called the orbs of power.  
  
Harry had no time to finish the letter so he went to class.  
  
This is the end of part three.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 4  
  
After a very bad potions class in which Malfoy put a stink bomb in his potion Harry sat down to finish the letter. When it was all done here is what it said  
  
Dear Leo Lion,  
  
I want to speak to you about your ancestor Leo Lion the first student of hogwarts. Some of my friends and I have found out that he knew about some secret objects called the orbs of power.  
  
These orbs were supposed to be created by the founders of hogwarts. Now if you know any thing about the orbs or what they do, please owl me.  
  
Signed Harry Potter.  
  
Then at the end of the day Harry gave the letter to Ron who sent it using Pig his owl.  
  
In a little while pig came back with a reply that said   
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
I can't believe you sent a letter to me. The answer to your letter is I only know one thing. It is that all of the orbs have nine sections. One for each planet. The sections are in different colors. Here is the color code.  
  
Mercury: light blue  
Venus: yellow  
Earth: white  
Mars: red  
Jupiter: green  
Saturn: black  
Uranus: brown  
Neptune: dark blue  
Pluto: purple  
  
That is all I know but I will try to find out more.  
  
Leo Lion  
  
After read the letter Harry went to talk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
They discussed it and decided to read the rest of the book. They went to the library and opened the book to the first page. Then Harry started turning the page.  
  
This is the end of part four.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 5  
  
After Harry turned the page Hermione said "its blank".  
Ron: this must have been a joke  
Harry: it's not blank  
Hermione: it must be enchanted so only Harry can see it. Read it to us Harry.  
Harry: well it says  
  
So you decided to read page two. No one except the person that picked the book from the bookshelf can see this page.  
  
Ron: Oh that's why we can't see it.  
  
Hermione: Oh shut up Ron and let him read.  
  
Harry:  
Now to continue to page three you must perform one of the house spells at the bottom of this page. This is your last chance to turn back. After you do one of the house spells you have passed the point of no return. Here are some things you should know about this book. It is divided into four sections. After you do one of the house spells one section might appear. It is the section of your house. What I mean by might appear is explained in pages 3-5 which will appear no matter what house spell you do. Here are the house spells.  
  
Gryffendor: hosas bravgryf bsentim  
Ravenclaw: hosas smarave bsentim  
Hufflepuff: hosas loyhuff bsentim  
Slytherin: hosas snesly bsentim  
  
Hermione: do you think we should do a house spell?   
  
Ron: Of course we should  
  
Harry: let me think about it  
  
After a couple of days Harry talked to Ron and Hermione and said, "I have decided"  
  
Hermione: what did you decide?  
  
Ron: yea what?  
  
This is the end of part five  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 6  
  
Harry: I decided to do the house spell.  
  
Hermione: Are you completely sure?  
  
Harry: No but I will do it anyway.  
  
Ron: Way to go Harry.   
  
So at midnight they met at the common room and performed the spell. Harry pointed his wand at the book and said "hosas bravgryf bsentim"  
  
The second he did that the book turned scarlet and the cover now said "The Gryffendor Orb Of Power".  
  
  
When Harry went to page 3 it he read it to Ron and Hermione.  
  
So brave Gryffendor you have decided to start the quest. You will be tempted with many other things during the quest but you must follow this quest to the letter or you will suffer greatly. Many have tried before but all have failed. If you succeed you will be rewarded with a power beyond imagination but if you fail you will suffer pain worse than death.  
  
If you want to start now turn to page 4 but if you don't want to start now you can wait. After 5 days if you do not start you will suffer the pain worse than death.  
  
The rest of the page was blank.  
  
Harry: Tomorrow is a Saturday we will start then.  
  
Ron: ok  
  
Hermione: be careful Harry  
  
That is the end of part 6  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 7  
  
  
  
The next day Harry got awaken rudely by Fred and George Weasly who said "come on its time to practice".  
  
Harry: Practice?  
  
Fred: Yea it's a surprise made by the teachers. There will be no classes for 5 days because of it.  
  
Harry: because of what?  
  
George: All 4 quiditch Teams will be playing against the teachers. One game a day. Our game is today.  
  
Harry: What about the fifth day?  
  
Fred: That's the best part. On the last day we get to meet THE ENGLAND QUIDITCH TEAM.  
  
Harry: wow!  
  
Fred: yea only the quiditch teams know now but there will be a big announcement at breakfast.  
  
George: So we have to practice now.  
  
Harry: I will be right there  
  
Fred: ok  
  
After they left Harry took a look at page 3 of the book and he looked at the sentence that said "You will be tempted with many other things during the quest but you must follow this quest to the letter or you will suffer greatly." After he read that sentence again he went to talk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
This is the end of part 7  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 8  
  
  
After he woke them up he told them what happened.  
  
Hermione: So the book was right. I wonder.  
  
Ron: What?  
  
Hermione: Do you think the book is enchanted to make things like this happen to make it extra hard for you, Harry?  
  
Harry: I am pretty sure that is right.  
  
Ron: What are you going to do?  
  
Harry: I have no Idea. I am going to play the game today and meet the   
England Quiditch team but I also have to do the quest.  
  
Ron: Well since this is the first part of the quest it will probably be easy and you will be able to do it on the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw days.  
  
Harry: You are right. I will not even open the book to page 4 until Ravenclaw day, which is tomorrow.  
  
Hermione: I hope you are right Ron.  
  
This is the end of part eight  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 9  
  
After a couple of hours of training it was time for breakfast. At the beginning of breakfast Dumbledore said, "I have an announcement to make"  
  
Dumbledore: there will be no classes for five days  
  
Everyone: Yes WOO HOO  
  
Then Dumbledore told them all about what was going to happen. Everyone was very happy. Then he told them something that Harry didn't expect.  
  
Dumbledore: It is mandatory that everyone sees the quiditch games because all teachers' perfects and other authority figures will be in that one place and to be safe everyone must be there. So even if you don't want to see the games you must be there.  
  
After breakfast he went to talk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Hermione: This is bad, very, very bad.  
  
Harry: I know  
  
Ron: Why don't you do the quest while they are training?  
  
Hermione: You can do that.  
  
Harry: I just hope there will be enough time.  
  
This is the end of part nine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 10  
  
At lunch Dumbledore announced that the game with Gryffendor against the teachers will begin in one hour and that there will be a break for that hour while the teachers practice. The perfects and the head boy and girl were in charge during that break. All students must stay away from the quiditch field at that time.  
  
During this break he went to talk with Ron and Hermione in the library. He took the book with him.  
  
Harry: Man this book is on my nerves.  
  
Ron: yea mine too  
  
Hermione: well that isn't good  
  
Ron: why  
  
Hermione: Harry needs to have a clear mind if he expects to win the quiditch match.  
  
Ron: well you know what you should do, don't you?  
  
Harry: what?  
  
Ron: You should do the quest during this break.  
  
Hermione: but that's dangers   
  
Harry: I think we should do it  
  
Hermione: are you sure Harry  
  
Harry: yes I am sure  
  
So Harry went to page three and started turning the page.  
  
This is the end of part ten.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 11  
  
But before he could turn the page a large brown owl landed on the book with a letter for him. The letter was from Leo Lion.  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
I went looking through old family things and I found another piece of information about the orbs of power. There is something called a dimension box containing each one of them and only the dimension key can unlock the boxes. The dimension key was put into many parts and all the parts were hidden.  
  
That is all I know for now.  
  
Leo Lion  
  
After reading the letter Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussed it.  
  
Hermione: I wonder what the dimension key is?  
  
Harry: Me too  
  
Ron: We are in the library. Why don't we just look it up?  
  
Hermione: What about the quest?   
  
Harry: That can wait.  
  
Hermione: Ok  
  
After searching a while they found a very small book called the legend of the dimension key. Before they could read it there was an announcement that said "All students report to the quiditch field"  
  
So they checked out the book and they went to the quiditch field.  
  
This is the end of part eleven.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 12  
  
After the quiditch game which Gryffendor won (Ron thought the teachers weren't trying there best although Gryffendor barley won) Harry met Ron and Hermione in the library. Then Harry stared reading the legend of the dimension key. It said:  
  
The dimension key is a very old legend. It was supposed to be created by one of the founders of Hogwarts and Leo Lion the first student and headmaster of hogwarts. It was supposed to have many powers including being able to transport people to other dimensions. Its main power was to create the dimension box, which is billions of dimensions compressed to make walls. The dimension box was supposed to be impossible to open unless you destroyed those dimensions with the dimension key.  
  
One way to use the dimension key is to send a person to another dimension and destroy that dimension. The dimension key can destroy any dimension except the one in which it was created.   
  
The legend further states that the dimension key after being used for some specific purpose was broken down into many pieces and the pieces were scattered into many dimensions.  
  
Hermione: Is that it?  
  
Harry: Yea  
  
Ron: The rest of the book is blank.  
  
Harry: Might as well go to page 4 now.  
  
Ron: OK  
  
Harry started to turn the page again.  
  
This is the end of part twelve.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 13  
  
When Harry turned the page he started reading it to Ron and Hermione.  
  
This is the first of many parts of your quest to get the orb of power that you seek. This is the easiest part. All you have to do for now is read the rest of page 4 and all of page 5. After that you have one week to go to page 6 and do your first real work.  
  
Ron: Its just reading. That is easy.  
  
Hermione: Lets just hope the other parts are not much harder.  
  
Harry: Lets do part one right now.  
  
Ron and Hermione: OK  
  
Harry started reading again.  
  
Hello. These are your instructions for your whole quest.  
During this quest you must get the pieces of the dimension key (Information about it is in part 2 of the quest). Now the pieces are in different dimensions. To get to those you must follow these instructions to the letter.  
  
In this book there is a box (the box will appear after you do a special spell later in this book). Contained in the box are 26 little rectangular objects. Each of the has a circle in the middle of it.  
  
Harry: That's the end of page 4.  
  
Hermione: Then read page 5.  
  
Harry: ok  
  
Harry started reading again.  
  
This is the end of part 13.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Harry Potter   
And the Orbs of Power   
Part 14  
  
Page 5 said:  
  
Also each of these rectangular objects has a letter on them. Each one has a different letter (there are 26 rectangular objects and 26 letters in the alphabet). Now what these objects do is when you press the circle in the middle of one you get transported to a dimension that was made for this specific purpose. All 26 of the dimensions are like very complicated optical courses. The only things that can help you on the obstacle courses are your wand, whatever you want to bring with you, and your dimension tool. If you are wondering what a dimension tool is I will tell you. After you press the circle on your rectangular object and it transports you to a different dimension the rectangular object will transform into a dimension tool. A dimension tool can be anything. It can be a weapon to help you fight the obstacles, it can be a tool to help you build something, it can even be a piece of food that you can give to some creature so it can let you pass. Like I said a dimension tool can be absolutely anything. In the dimensions your goal is to get to the piece of the dimension key that is at the end of the obstacle course. As soon as you touch the piece of the dimension key you, it, and whoever is with you will be transported  
Back to the place from which you left. Oh yea whoever is in the same room with you when you press the circle will be transported also.  
  
Now not all the parts of the quest will be going t one of the dimensions but most will and you will probably have second missions in the dimensions that you must accomplish in order to get the piece of the key.  
  
You have 4 weeks to go to part 2 of your quest. See ya.  
  
Harry: Wow this is going to be super hard.  
  
Ron: Well at least we can come along to the different dimensions.  
  
Hermione: This is going to be fascinating.  
  
This is the end of part 14.  
  



End file.
